Beta's Mate
by GirlsRuleEverAfter
Summary: When Seto suggest trying to find their mates in the human world, he didn't expect his to be a certain short-tempered, yet loyal blond. First Story in the "Wolf's Mates" Series. Puppyshipping. (with mentions of puzzle, bronze, tender, and whatever Tristan x duke is).


**G: New story idea. Not sure if I'll continue. Just want to see what you think before I keep going. Btw, even if I do decide to continue, I will be waiting until I'm done pharaoh return and a soul mates story.**

**Prologue.**

**Seto's POV  
**I was just lying there, head on my paws, staring out across the river, thinking.

'Something the matter cousin?' I here in my head.

Turning my head around, I see my cousin, a black wolf with yellow-blonde ears. The tip of his tail looked like he has dipped it in a magenta-red paint, permanently staining his tail.

I stood up, shaking the dust out of my chocolate coloured fur before looking into his crimson eyes with my sapphire ones. 'Nothing really. Don't worry about it.'

'Well we have to worry about you Beta.'

'Yeah alpha would have our tails if we didn't at least pretend.'

Turning around I saw my other three pack mates. Bakura, a white wolf with dark eyes, and Marik, a sandy blonde wolf with deep purple eyes, were smirking at me in their wolf way. Glaring at them I responded 'you know I hate when you call me that'

'Of course we do, that's why it's so much fun' Bakura said, crazy clear in his eyes.

The third, Duke, just hit Bakura over the head with a paw

I heated my cousin sigh, 'Please Seto, we've known each other since we were pups, tell me.'

'Fine. But only you.'

Yami nodded then told Marik and Bakura to go hunt. 'Now, tell me what's wrong.'

I sigh telling him, ' I want more. I don't want to love like this for the rest of my life. This is no way for Molina to live cousin. We need to find a place. A place with the humans. '

'You know that's not safe.'

'But why not. Mokuba can control his transformations now, and we don't have much of a choice. We are all dominants, which means our submissive mates are either human or dead. At least if we transform we will have a chance. This can give us a way to survive. A way for our species to survive. It's the only way.' I told him glaring, ' If we don't do this, we will die.'

Yami looked at the ground before looking back at me. 'You've thought about this a lot haven't you?' I nod.

Sighing Yami nodded. 'Alright. We will go. But not for another year. I want Mokuba to at least be 11 before we go through with this alright.'

'Ok. Thank you cousin.'

'No need to thank me Seto, I'm only saying yes cause you made some valid points. Beside, you probably already have a plan right?'

I nodded, 'Yes I do.'

…ZZZ…ZZZ…ZZZ…

I stare out the window of Kaiba Corp. my new company, looking over Domino city. Last year, at age 16, I invested in many different items, including stocks, using money I had earned working for a man named Gozaburo Kaiba. With that money, I bought share after share of the company I worked for. When he realized what I was doing, Gozaburo adopted me and my little brother, trying to keep the company in the Kaiba name. He then gave two% of the shares to Mokuba, knowing I wouldn't buy them off my own brother, by that point I had bought 29%of the shares, and Yami had bought 20% so after giving that to Mokuba, he had only 49% himself.

Unfortunately for him, he believed my brother would choose him over me. Obviously he was wrong, and the three of us overthrew Gozaburo.

When he lost his company, he jumped off the building, dying on impact.

Being the heir of the company, I got all of Gozaburo's shares I decided to split it between Mokuba, Yami, and myself.

The board of directors have 5% shared between them,  
15% is Mokuba's, 25% went to Yami, and I own 55%, making sure the company stays mine. I changed it from a weapons company to a games company, selling games I design.

Duke also own his own company that work alongside the new Kaiba Corp.

I am now 17 years old, Mokuba 12, both of us attend school. In order for the government to leave me alone and let me run a company without a guardian, I had to agree to go to high school. Tomorrow is my first day, as well as my cousins Yami, Bakura and Marik. And our friend Duke Develin. Somehow, I sense everything is about to change. I just hope it's for the better.

**G: Let me know what you think.**


End file.
